Por Siempre
by kellz19
Summary: Si, esa era la respuesta para todas sus dudas,él es la persona que mas ama en el mundo,y esta mas que segura de que quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a él. [One-Shot]


**Por Siempre**

_**Dragon Ball no me pertenece y**_

_**Sus personajes tampoco**_

Viernes por la mañana. En las hermosas y tranquilas montañas Paoz todo se veía muy normal; el sol brillaba intensamente, Goten jugaba en las afueras de su hogar, nada fuera de lo común.

Lo único diferente era la preocupación de Gohan quien recostado en su cama, no paraba de pensar en cómo podría pedirle matrimonio a su novia, pero sin querer, las dudas le llenaban su mente.

Él la amaba y no tenía ni la más mínima duda de que quería pasar el resto de su vida al lado de Videl, quería hacerla feliz, formar una familia, hacerle el amor cada noche, aunque este último no lo comentara en voz alta.

Por más que lo intentara, a su mente no llegaba ninguna idea de cómo pedirle a Videl que fuera su esposa, pensaba en una cena o un paseo, pero no podía decidirse. Nada lo convencía.

Ya hace cuatro años que habían iniciado una relación sentimental, claro, eso luego de que dejo por un momento sus inseguridades de lado y le declaro su amor, y también le pidió que fuera su novia.

Nunca podría olvidarse la felicidad que embargo su ser ese día, escuchar que Videl correspondía a sus sentimientos lo hizo sentir el hombre más feliz del universo entero.

Se le ocurrió la idea de conversar con el padre de su novia sobre sus planes, de todas formas él se tendría que enterar y quería que lo supiera por el mismo

Así que, sin más abandono su habitación y emprendió vuelo hacía la mansión del campeón, sabiendo que Videl se encontraría en la Universidad y no le escucharía mientras conversaban.

Pasaron unos minutos y aterrizó frente a la residencia, al llegar toco la puerta, no pasaron más de unos cuantos segundos cuando esta fue abierta por una de las tantas empleadas.

-Joven Gohan ¿Cómo se encuentra?-Saludo amablemente la mujer- No me imagine que fuera usted a estas horas ¿Sabe que la señorita Videl se encuentra en la universidad?

El Saiyajin asintió.

-Hola, muy bien ¿y usted? –Devolvió el saludo- Sí, lo sé, pero no vengo a verla a ella. Vine a conversar Mr. Satán ¿él se encuentra?-pregunto.

-El si se encuentra, en este momento está en el patio trasero.

El primogénito Son ingreso a la casa, y caminando se dirigió al patio. Pensaba en cómo pedirle la mano de Videl a Mr. Satán, ¿Quién no se sentiría nervioso al decirle al padre de su novia que ya se quería casar?

Al llegar al patio se encontró con el campeón sentado en una silla amueblada, tomando una taza de té muy relajadamente, eso hizo que sus nervios aumentaran.

-Eh...ho..Hola se...señor-Tartamudeando por causa de sus nervios, Gohan, saludo.

-Hola muchacho-saludo el campeón-¿cómo estás?

-Muy bien ¿y usted?

-Bien. ¿Quieres algo de tomar? -preguntó el esposo de la fallecida cantante-Ven siéntate-Dijo señalando un asiento cerca del suyo.

Gohan tomo asiento-No, gracias

El joven Son respiro profundo, quería conversar un poco con su suegro antes de decirle sus planes. Necesitaba relajarse, tenía miedo de su reacción, pero por mucho temor que le causara no daría marcha atrás. Hoy le pediría a Videl que fuera su esposa.

-Me sorprende tu presencia a estas horas por aquí-Sacando a Gohan de sus pensamientos, Mr S fue el primero en tomar la palabra- Creo que sabes que Videl se encuentra en la universidad.

Mierda, Gohan había olvidado que uno de los temas de conversación que él y su suegro tenían en común era Videl.

-Lo sé, pero hoy necesito conversar con usted-El campeón mostro su asombro, y a cada momento los nervios de Gohan aumentaban.

-¿Si? Eso me sorprende-Pregunto inquieto el campeón, como si predijera lo que Gohan estaba a punto de decirle.

Instantemente a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de cuando pidió la mano de su fallecida esposa, Miguel. De un momento a otro se vio reflejado en Gohan.

-Ehh si-Tartamudeando como nunca antes y con su rostro totalmente sonrojado hablo-Yo he estado pensando en que mequierocasarconVidel- Esto último lo dijo tan rápido que el hombre de cabello afro solo llegó a escuchar "Videl"

-¿¡Que quieres que cosa con Videl!? .-Exclamó el campeón lanzando la taza de té que hace unos minutos sostenía, la cual, gracias al pasto no se rompió. Empezó a fruncir el ceño, acto que hizo poner aún más nervioso al híbrido.

-Y..yo quiero casarme con ella

El supuesto vencedor de Cell compuso una expresión más tranquila en su rostro, acto que tranquilizo al joven.

-¿Es posible evitar lo inevitable?-Pregunto mirando a su acompañante-Sabía que éste momento llegaría, tarde o temprano pero llegaría. Creo que lo supe desde que vi cuanta confianza había entre ustedes. Desde que comenzaron a combatir el crimen como un equipo, y más aún cal verlos besándose en la habitación de Videl

El primogénito de Milk se sonrojo al escuchar todo eso, pero más por la última frase, el campeón prosiguió.

-No me impondré, al contrario me alegra que mi pequeña haya encontrado a alguien que le haga feliz.

El azabache sintió un gran alivio y dijo.

-¡Muchas gracias!-exclamó.

Pero antes de decir otra palabra, el Mr Satan retomo su palabra.

-Gohan prométeme una cosa; que siempre harás todo lo posible por hacerla feliz, sin importar que, cuídala, respétala y dile cada día lo hermosa que es.

Sin titubeos el auténtico vencedor de Cell respondió- Si, eso hare.

-Y confío en ti ¿Cuándo se lo preguntaras a Videl?

-Aún no lo sé-respondió con sinceridad el azabache.-Esperaré el momento indicado.

-Está bien hijo- El hombre mayor sonreía con nostalgia, ¿En qué momento su hija creció tanto?

En ese momento Videl llego, y por su expresión se podía notar que no había tenido un buen día.

Hola papá- Videl saludo-¿Gohan? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó la ojiazul entre frunciendo el ceño.

-Ehm Hola amor, esperaba a que llegaras

-¿Si? Bueno ya llegué-respondió la chica

El saiya se acercó y le dio un corto beso en los labios, ya que el padre de la chica se encontraba allí, ella le correspondió.

-¿Te parece si salimos a caminar un rato? -Ofreció Gohan controlando sus nervios.

La hija de la difunta cantante asintió- Si, guardo mis cosas y vamos.

Antes de subir a su habitación la chica se despidió de su padre con un beso en la mejilla.

Ambos chicos caminaban en silencio por el parque tomados de las manos. Gohan aún se sentía nervioso, a pesar de ya haber conversado con su suegro, le era imposible tranquilizarse.

-Gohan ¿En qué tanto piensas?-Pregunto curiosa Videl.

El chico sinceramente respondió-En ti

La chica se sonrojo violentamente, antes de que pudiera articular alguna palabra su novio volvió a hablar.

-¿Sabes Videl? Desde el día que te conocí me pareciste una chica muy hermosa, y valiente no cualquiera arriesga su vida por la justicia –Gohan la miraba directamente a los ojos muy seguro de si-Luego de todo lo sucedido con Buu nos fuimos volviendo más cercanos, empezamos a combatir el crimen juntos como los gran saiyamans, con el tiempo ya no te veía como mi mejor amiga, si no como algo más, algo que nunca había sentido; me enamore de ti. En el momento en que aceptaste ser mi novia me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo, no me arrepiento de nada-el chico se arrodilló frente a ella y saco la cajita de terciopelo.- Y hoy te quiero preguntar, ¿Videl te casas conmigo?

Esto sí que la tomó por sorpresa, no se esperaba esta propuesta el día de hoy. Amaba a Gohan de eso estaba segura y el correspondía ese sentimiento, pero sin quererlo las dudas la empezaron a atormentar.

¿Está lista para casarse…?

¿Está segura de querer pasar el resto de su vida junto a Gohan?

¿En verdad ama a Gohan?

Y esas preguntas solo tenían una respuesta.

Si

Si, esa era la respuesta a todas sus dudas, Gohan, es la persona que más ama en el mundo y está más que segura que quiere pasar el resto de su vida con él.

Si-Afirmo decidida-Si quiero casarme contigo Gohan.

Se dieron un profundo beso, ambos estaban felices comenzarían una nueva etapa en su vida; en donde por siempre estarían juntos pase lo que pase.

Fin... Aunque este solo sea el inicio de miles de historias…

N.A esperó que les haya gustado, gracias a todos los que añadieron a favoritos y comentaron mi fic anterior.

Soy nueva y sus críticas me ayudarían a mejorar.

Gracias por leer :) espero que les guste.


End file.
